Colombiaball
Colombiaball |nativename = Republic of Colombiaball : República de Colombiabola : Cudinamarca |founded = July 20, 1810 |image = Republica de colombia by kaliningradgeneral-dcc95gw.jpg |caption = Te gustaría una taza de café |government = Uribeast puppet state Unitary presidential constitutional republic |personality = Trying to stay out of trouble but friendly |language = Spanish |type = Latin American |capital = Bogotaball |affiliation = OASball Pacific Allianceball UNASURball UNball |religion = Christianity |friends = Best friend Peruball USAball Brazilball Lebanonball South Koreaball Mexicoball Spainball Netherlandsball Costa Ricaball Armeniaball Uruguayball Chileball Franceball Guinea-Bissauball Ecuadorball Better than indonesia (mostly) North Koreaball (sometimes) Saudi Arabiaball Jamaicaball El Salvadorball |enemies = ISISball Nicaraguaball Indonesiaball Panamaball Flag Stealer North Koreaball (sometimes) Boliviaball Name Stealer Germanyball 2018 FIFA rivals Formerly: Spanish Empireball Nazi Germanyball Kingdom of Italyball FARCball |likes = Dragonfruit, People who remove drugs, speak Spanish unedutatedly, Technology, Emeralds, Money (he loves Money), Capitalism ("self-styled" Murica right-hand), Coffee, Sugar cane, football, baseball, Shakira ,J Balvin, Aniceto Molina, la bandeja paisa,el ajiaco y la chuleta valluna. |hates = Drugs,drug lords, drug cartels, rebels, Steve Harvey, Communism, Socialism, any kind of left wing politics, being called Ecuadorian/Venezuelan/Spanish/Mexican/columbian |intospace = Maybe, but I have my own space agency |bork = Coffee, Coffee |food = Arepas (THEY ARE MINE), Coffee,ajiaco...chuleta valluna...BANDEJA PAISA...me gusta el calor...aunque Bogotaball ...ES FRIA En cambio Tolimaball{es caliente} |status = Thank you Egan Bernal, the first rider from my country to win the Tour de France! |reality = Republic of Colombia }} Colombiaball, officially the Republic of Colombiaball, is a countryball located in north-west South America. His clay borders Venezuelaball and Brazilball to the East, Ecuadorball and Peruball to the South, and Panamaball to the West. The country is divided into 32 departments, including the capital Bogotáball which acts as it's own separate department, giving him a total area of 440,831 square miles, making him the 25th largest country in the world. As of 2018, he has a population of 49.46 million inhabitants. Being a Spanish Speaking country in western South America already gives Colombia the advantage to join, OASball, Pacific Allianceball, and UNASURball, as well as being a UN member like almost any other country. He also maintains good relations with USAball with taking care of Venezuelaball, making him a Non-NATO ally. Colombia is often seen as that one neighbor in Latin America who always tries to be nice and develop, but always gets into conflicts, especially with his brother Venezuela. He is currently dealing with drug wars, skirmishes, and now a refugee crisis due to the large amounts of Venezuelans fleeing the country. Despite all these problems, he still tries to move forward with developing and defense, which makes him both a middle and regional power in the Americas. Some say he may be an emerging power (Not a potential superpower). His national day is July 20th, and his astrological sign is Cancer. Adios amigos y gracias por ver mi historia. He can into Nobel Peace Prize in 2016. Flag Colors Relationships Friends * Paraguayball - Mejor amigo! I created a treaty that would help his citzens if he ceased to exist after being raped and tortured. * Brazilball- Cool friend, he helps me on fighting against drugs and FARCball. HUE is good. But I AM OF BEST COFFEE PRODUCER!!!!!! * Chileball - I LOVE WATCHING Angelito de Canal 13 on TV! HE'S SO CUTE! * Peruball - Cool parcero. In the past we had a brief war, bt now we forgot that. We suffered of guerillas and nowadays we suffer of drug trade. We both can into Pacific Aliance and bilateral cooperation. In 2017 we decided to let Chile out of the World Cup and had a draw in our match. Also, he has a lot of colombians living in his clay. * Ecuadorball- Shy brother.(Don't talk to Venezuela, I don't want you to go trough the same path as him) You stole my flag. * Guinea-Bissauball- He is how I get drugs into Europe. * Lebanonball- Helped him by letting Lebanese immigrants enter here! Best friend in the Middle East, by the way! My cousin's former president is Lebanese. * Netherlandsball- Smoking buddy * South Koreaball- Saved his ass in the 50s, both op having problem with commie hermano neighbors. (I understand you parce.) We both hate Japanball so we're fine. * Panamaball- Son * Spainball- Mother * USAball- Helps me against drug lords * Franceball - Good European friend she also makes the best baguette. * El Salvadorball - I play the best music of Aniceto Molina and his people in his clay love the music. * Armeniaball - I recognize his genocide and also there is a city in my clay that is the same name as yours. * Uruguayball - Another smoking buddy * Jamaicaball - Another smoking buddy Neutral * Philippinesball - He is my brother from the other side of the Pacific Ocean. We both hate drug lords but I still remember Miss Universe 2015. At least Ariadna Gutierrez is not a sore loser. We are still good friends unlike your brother and we both hate Venezuelaball. (And you beat Venezuela in Miss Universe 2018. I am proud of you, brother.) We also share the same red shade. But one of your cities stole my name. * Russiaball - Stop supporting that evil dictator Maduro. You stole half of my flag! But we are neutral for no reason because we both hate Japanball. * North Koreaball - He's making peace with South Koreaball which is a sign of relief but stop being friends with Venezuelaball. At least we both hate Japanball. * Saudi Arabiaball - We both hate Italyball because he is an Axis Power and we both hate Polandball, who does not deserve his 100th birthday. BUT STOP PERSECUTING CATHOLICS!!! THEY ARE INNOCENT!!! Enemies * ISISball - NOBODY LOVES YOU STOP TERRORIZING PEOPLE!!! * FARCball -''' GET THE FUCK OUT OF AMERICAS YOU STUPID COMMIE !!! FLAG STEALER!' * Nicaraguaball - Evil Illuminati commie.'(Dame mi SEA AND NO TE VOY A DAR A SAN ANDRESBALL COMUNISTA.)' * Venezuelaball - Evil ´´Communist´´ Bolivarian Brother! '''AREPAS ARE MY INVENTION HUEVON! STOP SUPPORTING FARC TERRORISTAS !!! USA WILL REMOVE YOU FOOLISH COMMIE BUTTHOLE!!!!!!(You forgot that I'm pretty much helping your people hermano) REMOVE MADURO AND REMOVE BOLIVARIANISM. FLAG STEALER! '''I hope we can get along again someday because we both hate Japanball * Polandball - '''REMEMBER 2018!?!? HAHA 0-3?!? I DEFEAT YOU STUPID KURWA!!!! NO 100TH BIRTHDAY FOR YOU!!!! '(Poland celebrates his 100th birthday in 2018.) * Senegalball - HAHA 0-1?!? I DEFEAT YOU!!!! * Japanball - FUCK YOU, 1-2 I will never forget! * Indonesiaball - No Entiendo. I tried to remove drug lords but he still thinks that I use drugs. * Texasball - The same thing I said to Indonesiaball. And stop stealing my friend's flag. *Steve Harvey - Remember 2015? You are the reason why I lost to Pia Wurtzbach! * Germanyball - Pia Wurtzbach is of German descent! Also, you defeated my cousin in football! I remember 7-1! At least South Koreaball defeated you! Get rekt! Gallery Artwork 5Q1AoVV.png DCkITRM.png Colombiaball_by_Lumi.png 18F.jpg Latino_eleven.png Colombiaball.PNG V6h1.jpg VoNkUek.png Polandball community by tringapore-d7m55l1.png Opera_Mundi_new.png Da_Polandball_crew.png Familia_de_countryballs.png Polandball_squad.png Pmix_clásica.png Club_internacional_Polandball.png Sele_Polandball.png COFFEE.jpg Colombia.jpg Comics 1eJm41i.png Co - Mex.png 96ibNBp.png Oaxaca-Peru-Mexico-Chile-Colombia.png 10417612 366671976837930 6817427363532900112 n.jpg C5HzqzP.jpg|He is share colors with many countries. 0Wb2NG6.png Latin culture.png 'fIcyCxy.png Adventures_of_the_C_Countries.png 82jVevX.png 5ePeOCz.png 8GCDmAq.png qPnP5J8.png S6ukqVN.png Jhh.png Colombia_2035.png Colombia_card.png FEGm8Pm.png 2014WorldCupGroup.png No More Drugs.gif The Party.png Portugal's Son.png Retired Colonizers.png Gib Gib Monies.png Chain Reactions.jpg Do Not Cross.png US Imprisonment of Latinos.png 28vigr0ndeuz.png }} es:Colombiaball nah:Kolombiatapayoli nl:Colombiabal ru:Колумбия zh:哥伦比亚球 Category:Countryballs Category:America Category:Latin America Category:South America Category:Death Penalty Removers Category:Transcontinental Category:Christian Lovers Category:Spanish Speaking Countryball Category:Coffee Category:Red Blue Yellow Category:Drug Removers Category:Colombiaball Category:UNball Category:Republic Category:Unitary Category:Nazi Removers Category:OASball Category:UNASURball Category:Catholic Category:Christian Category:Vodka Removers Category:Burger Lovers Category:Pacific Ocean Category:Atlantic Ocean Category:Sushi Removers Category:World Cup Participants